


Soulmarked

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Magnus hasst den Gedanken an Seelenverwandte und den daran, jemandem zu gehören. Als er also sein Seelentattoo bekommt, kann er nichts anderes fühlen, als Wut. Und er fühlt noch mehr Wut, als ein Junge mit traurigen blauen Augen bei ihm auftaucht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940484) by [AllOfTheFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic). 



> Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung, daher gehört nicht das geringste bisschen mir. Danke erneut für die Erlaubnis hierzu! :)

Er hasste Seelenverwandte. Er hasste den Gedanken an Seelenverwandte. Hasste den Gedanken, dass man nicht frei wählen durfte, nicht frei leben durfte. Magnus war glücklich, dass er kein Seelentattoo hatte. Kein Name, der seinen Körper zierte, niemanden, der ihn besaß. Bis es eines Tagen dann doch so war. Er wachte auf, und da war es, nur knapp über seiner Hüfte. Ein Name, der ihn als Besitz von jemand anderem kennzeichnete.  
„Es musste ein Lightwood sein.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und starrte den Namen böse an. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Er machte eine Wellenbewegung mit den Fingern, und versteckte das Zeichen unter Zauberglanz. Magnus weigerte sich, sein Leben davon verändern zu lassen. Er zog nicht um, er vermied keine Menschen, er ignorierte einfach nur strikt das Zeichen.  
Er war unsterblich und weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es in seinem langen Leben nur eine Person gab, die zu ihm passen konnte. Also datete und liebte er weiterhin. Und er war entschlossen, die gesamte Schattenjägerfamilie zu ignorieren, einfach abzuwarten, bis das vorbei war, und sich zu weigern, von jemandem beansprucht zu werden. Er hasste es auch, wie – als der Junge älter wurde – Narben auf seiner Haut auftauchten, manchmal begleitet von Schmerzen. „Keine himmlischen Runen, so viel steht fest.“ Er starrte finster auf seinen Unterarm, sah wütend auf die dünnen Linien. Er winkte mit den Fingern – blaue Magie tanzte um sie herum – und die Linien verschwanden. Magnus war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Jungen ebenfalls geheilt hatte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht genug, um das zu überprüfen. Natürlich wusste er genau, wo er ihn finden konnte, also vermied er eben jene Orte. Es war sowieso nicht so, als wäre er zuvor ein regelmäßiger Besucher im Institut gewesen.  
Die Nächte, in denen er kalt und traurig aufwachte (nicht einmal wegen seiner eigenen Träume) sorgten dafür, dass er seinen Seelenverwandten nur noch mehr hasste. Magnus hatte seine eigenen Gründe für Albträume und kalten Schweiß, er brauchte nicht noch mehr. Wie konnte der Junge es waren, zu denken, dass er irgendeine Macht über ihn besaß? Irgendein sterblicher Schattenjägerjunge, aus einer Schattenjägerfamilie die mehr als nur einmal versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Magnus konnte ihn bereits vor sich sehen; genauso arrogant wie alle Nephilim und auf Unterweltler wie ihn hinabsehend, wenn er sie nicht sogar ganz hasste.  
Und dieses Ignorieren und aus dem Weg gehen funktionierte gut, bis eine Gruppe von Schattenjägern (und einem Mundie?) auf seiner Türschwelle auftauchten. Magnus musterte sie alle, versuchte herauszufinden, ob Alexander unter ihnen war. Der blonde war es offensichtlich nicht, und der Mundie stand auch außer frage, also blieben seine Augen auf dem Jungen liegen, der am weitesten von ihm weg stand. Sein Kopf gesenkt, die Haare durcheinander und einen alten ausgeleierten Pullover tragend. Und die traurigen blauen Augen sahen ihn an, als würden sie durch ihn hindurch sehen. Magnus starrte wütend zurück und der junge wandte wieder den Kopf ab und versteckte sein Gesicht. Der Hexenmeister stellte sicher, den Schattenjägern alles zu sagen, was sie wissen wollten, einfach um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder aus seiner Wohnung (und seinem Leben) hinauszubekommen. Und selbst wenn der Junge nicht im geringsten so schaute und handelte, wie die Nephilim die er kannte, so wollte er noch immer nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Er mochte es nicht, wie diese blauen Augen ihn ansahen, als würden sie durch all seine Täuschungen hindurch und direkt in seine Seele hineinsehen. Er mochte es nicht, wie sie ihn zu kennen schienen, obwohl sie sich zuvor nie getroffen hatten. Magnus würde sich nicht von einem Schattenjäger besitzen lassen.  
Nach diesem Vorfall wachte er fortwährend gebadet in kaltem Schweiß und mit einer unerträglichen Traurigkeit in seiner Seele auf. Er schob es weg, weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass er wusste, wie der Junge sich fühlte. Die Narben schienen häufiger auf seinem Körper zu erscheinen, und genervt heilte er sie immer wieder aufs Neue. „Wenn er so unbedingt Narben haben will, warum geht er nicht einfach Dämonen jagen? Das erscheint mir eine wesentlich effektivere Art zu sein, seine Zeit zu verbringen“, dachte Magnus sich jedes Mal. Immer wenn die Narben auftauchten und er sie heilen musste, wurde er sauer auf den Jungen. Er konnte ruhig seine eigene Haut verletzen, so viel er wollte, aber Magnus wollte diese Narben nicht, wollte sie nicht sehen oder fühlen, wie sie entstanden, er wollte nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun haben.

Also war er natürlich mehr als angepisst, als besagter Junge plötzlich uneingeladen vor seiner Tür auftauchte. Er ignorierte das plötzliche Gefühl von Fröhlichkeit und Hoffnung, als er die Tür öffnete. „Was?“, war das einzige Wort, das Magnus fauchte, als er den Jungen erblickte.  
„Ä-ähm. Ich bin Alec. Alexander Lightwood?“ Der Junge sah aus, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen und er errötete leicht, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Magnus entging nicht, wie er nervös an den Ärmeln seines Pullovers zupfte. Der Hexenmeister musste zugeben, dass Alexander wunderschön war. Trotz der lumpigen Klamotten und den Haaren, die aussahen, als hätten sie noch niemals eine Haarbürste gesehen. Er musste auch zugeben, dass blaue Augen und schwarze Haare seine Lieblingskombination waren. Und dieser Junge verhielt sich nicht einmal ansatzweise so, wie ein Schattenjäger es eigentlich tun würde. Er war schüchtern und es schien, als wolle er sich eigentlich einfach nur verstecken wollen. Das machte keinen großen Unterschied.  
„Und?“ Magnus zog eine seiner perfekten Augenbrauen nach oben, und beobachtete, wie der Junge noch mehr errötete und dann versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er weg sah.  
„Mein Seelenverwandter ist Magnus Bane und ich dachte-“  
„Oh, es interessiert mich nicht, was du dachtest.“ Magnus‘ eiskalter Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass der Junge zurückzuckte. „Es interessiert mich nicht, wer du bist, oder wessen Name auf deinem Körper steht. Ich weigere mich, mich von jemandem besitzen zu lassen. Ich weigere mich, von einem Schattenjäger beansprucht zu werden. Ist das deutlich genug für dich, Junge?“ Während der Hexenmeister sprach, sah der junge Nephilim ihn fortwährend mit diesen traurigen Augen an. Der Schock war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Magnus konnte sehen, wie einfach das Herz des Jungen brach, und zum ersten Mal fühlte er etwas wie Mitgefühl für Alexander. Besagter Junge streckte nun verzweifelt seine Arme nach ihm aus.  
„Was- bitte sag das nicht, Magnus- bitte- ich brauche-“ Der Hexenmeister schlug unwirsch die Hand weg, ignorierte die Farbe, die dabei auf ihren Händen erschien.  
Der ältere Mann spottete nur: „Du brauchts? Natürlich, die Nephilim erachten Unterweltler niemals als Menschen.“ Magnus knurrte beinahe, als der Junge zurückschreckte, aber er starrte ihn nur weiter mit eiskalten Augen böse an. „Ich werde es erneut sagen: Es interessiert mich nicht, wer du bist. Ich werde mich nicht zu deiner Unterhaltung wie ein Haustier von dir beanspruchen lassen. Du interessiert mich nicht. Ich möchte nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Geh. Weg!“  
Seine Stimme war beständiges Gift für Alecs Körper. Sein Kopf senkte sich, während er zuhörte, versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Und als er aufsah waren die einst traurigen blauen Augen leer. „Ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestört habe.“ Und damit drehte Alec auf dem Absatz um und ging. Magnus schloss die Tür seines Lofts, starrte missmutig auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Kälte durchströmte ihn jetzt, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieses Gefühl von Alexander oder ihm selbst kam. Auf seine Finger hinuntersehend, starrte er auf die Farbe, die noch immer dort war, wo er den Jungen berührt hatte. Blau, genau wie seine Magie und diese traurigen blauen Augen. Also, zuvor traurig, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, waren sie nur leer gewesen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er die Augen vor sich sah, sobald er seine eigenen geschlossen hatte. Magnus ignorierte bewusst das überwältigende Gefühl der Traurigkeit, dass ihn überkam. Da waren auch andere Gefühle, aber er lehnte es ab, sich irgendwie näher damit zu beschäftigen und stürzte sich stattdessen in seine Arbeit. Das half immer, wenn so etwas passierte (und es passierte heutzutage immer öfter).

Er arbeitete stundenlang, versuchte einige alte Runen zu entschlüsseln, bis einige dunkle Tropfen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Blut. Sein Blut. Seine Augenbrauen anhebend, sah er auf seine Hände, und schnappte nach Luft. Sie waren bedeckt von Narben und Schnitten, einige bluteten. Magnus ließ seine Magie arbeiten, heilte die Wunden, doch kurz darauf erschienen schon wieder neue. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und langsam breitete sich Panik in ihm aus, als er die Traurigkeit wahrnahm, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit gemacht hatte, ein kaltes Gefühl. Noch immer die Wunden heilend, bemerkte er andere Gefühle, die ganz offensichtlich nicht seine eigenen waren. Angst, Wertlosigkeit … Ablehnung. Er hatte nie zuvor ein solch starkes Gefühl der Ablehnung gespürt. Seine Fingerspitzen wurden jetzt langsam taub, und er begann, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Sicher würde der Junge nicht versuchen, sich selbst wegen dieser Sache zu töten, richtig? Die Nephilim verachteten schon immer diejenigen, die sich das Leben nahmen, genauso wie sie die verachteten, die ihre Freunde verrieten, sich gegen andere Nephilim stellten, oder … die jemanden mit dem gleichen Geschlecht oder einen Unterweltler liebten … Magnus versuchte sich zu beruhigen, jetzt langsam realisierend, was diese ganzen Nächte bedeuteten, in denen er in kaltem Schweiß gebadet oder mit Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen aufgewacht war.  
Gerade Lightwoods hätten den Gedanken von einem schwulen Sohn abgelehnt. Oder dass er einen Unterweltler als Seelenverwandten hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge es niemals jemandem gesagt hatte, aus Angst vor seiner eigenen Familie und was sie mit ihm tun würden. Mehr Schnitte tauchten auf seiner Haut auf, gefährlich nah an seinen Venen, und er heilte sie so schnell er konnte. Er fühlte sich wirklich kalt. Zum ersten mal fragte er sich, ob er ganz genau das fühlte, was der Junge fühlte, oder ob es bei ihm abgeschwächt war.  
So oder so musste er Alec finden und ihn aufhalten. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge starb. Er wusste, wo er ihn finden würde, also teleportierte er sich schnell neben das Institut, versuchte versteckt zu bleiben. Magnus war sich der kalten Taubheit, die ihn durchflutete, nur allzu bewusst, weshalb er sich umso mehr sorgte. Er überprüfte mit einem Aufspürzauber den genauen Standort des Jungen und teleportierte sich dann direkt in sein Zimmer. In all den Jahren, die er schon lebte, hatte ihn kaum etwas so sehr geschockt, wie das, was er jetzt sah.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Junge saß auf seinem Bett, sein Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, und hatte ein blutiges Messer in seiner Hand, auf seinen Händen waren überall Schnittwunden zu sehen. Und Blut, so viel Blut. Der ältere Mann unterdrückte ein Keuchen und lief zu Alec, der ihn mit glasigen Augen beobachtete. Magnus konnte getrocknete Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen sehen und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Blaues Feuer tanzte um seine Fingerspitzen, als er sich auf den Boden kniete und begann, den Nephilim zu heilen, ohne auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Blaue Augen starrten ihn konzentriert an, und sein Herz schmerzte, als er keinerlei Emotionen in ihnen erkennen konnte.  
Schuldgefühle nagten jetzt an ihm, sorgten dafür, dass er auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute – eine alte Angewohnheit, von der er eigentlich gedacht hatte, sie bezwungen zu haben. Was hatte er dem Jungen angetan? Der Hexenmeister war die einzige Person gewesen, bei der Alec auf Verständnis gezählt hatte, und er hatte ihn ausfindig gemacht. Stattdessen hatte Magnus ihn abgewiesen, genau wie jeder andere auch. Während seine Hände über die des anderen geisterten, Schnitte schlossen und Narben heilten, sah Magnus zu, wie die Farben auf ihrer Haut tanzten, meistens Blautöne, die erschienen und wieder verschwanden, wann immer sie sich berührten. Nur an ihren Fingerspitzen, wo sich das Paar zum ersten Mal berührt hatte, verschwanden sie nicht. Magnus verspürte eine weitere Welle von Schuldgefühlen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er die Hand des Jungen weggeschlagen hatte.  
Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. All die Male, die er wütend auf seinen Seelenverwandten gewesen war, all die Male, die er den Gedanken und den Jungen in seinem Kopf abgelehnt hatte: Hatte Alec das auch gefühlt? Er musste es getan haben. Und doch hatte er nach ihm gesucht, gehofft. Magnus konnte jetzt nichts anderes, als Schuld fühlen. Wie viele Male hatte er das Herz des armen Jungen gebrochen?

Neben ihm wurde krächzend eingeatmet. „Nicht.“ Der ältere Mann sah auf, sah in die wunderschönen blauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam betrachteten. Alec fühlte sich physisch offensichtlich etwas besser, wenn man von seinem Atmen ausging. Dann schüttelte der Junge einfach seinen Kopf und begann mit kratzender Stimme zu sprechen.  
„Fühl dich nicht schuldig. Bitte. Ich- Ich verstehe, warum du mich zurückgewiesen hast. Ich hätte das vorhersehen sollen.“ Magnus sah ihn an, der Schock war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er sprachlos.  
„Ich bin niemand, nur irgendein Nephilimjunge, nicht einmal der beste. Ich bin schlicht und niemals herausragend und ich mag es so. Ich verstecke mich und du nicht. Du bist Magnus Bane der oberste Hexenmeister“, endete der Junge, als würde das alles erklären. Einige Gefühle begannen wieder, sich in seinen Augen zu zeigen, Magnus bemerkte es und fühlte sich erleichtert. Jetzt waren seine Augen wieder traurig, aber es war ein Fortschritt, wenn man von den glasigen, leeren Augen ausging. Jetzt war er es, der sprach, fertig damit, den blauäugigen Jungen zu heilen.  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich war so stolz, dass ich nie innegehalten habe, um darüber nachzudenken, was du fühlst.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte seine Augen nach dort, wo seine Finger über Alecs Unterarm strichen, als würde er sehen wollen, ob er ihn vollständig geheilt hatte, oder als wolle er den Kontakt einfach noch nicht abbrechen. „Es tut mir so leid, wie schroff ich war. Ich habe nur an mich selbst gedacht.“ Er biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, und war noch immer besorgt darüber, dass er sich so kalt fühlte. Magie tanzte wieder um seine Hände herum, als er mit ihnen über Alexanders fuhr, nach weiteren Verletzungen sehend und keine findend, weshalb er schließlich wieder zu dem Jungen aufsah.  
„Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung dafür, warum ich mich so verhalten habe. Dich wieder und wieder abgelehnt, ignoriert und ausgeschlossen habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich das angefühlt haben muss. Ich hasste den Gedanken daran, dass ich von jemandem markiert oder besessen werden kann. Besonders von einem Sterblichen. Ich wollte nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, jemandem nachzuweinen, den ich nicht einmal selbst gewählt habe. Ich habe mich dagegen gesträubt, mich von diesem Seelentattoo kontrollieren zu lassen.“ Er lachte traurig auf. „Und ich habe nie bemerkt, wie sehr ich mich deshalb davon habe kontrollieren lassen. Macht das irgendwie Sinn?“  
Er beobachtete, wie der Junge sich auf die Unterlippe biss, der Ansatz eines Lächelns – die kleinste Bewegung überhaupt – schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er nickte. „Ja, tatsächlich tut es das.“ Alecs Blick lag intensiv auf ihm, wartete darauf, dass Magnus entschied, was er als nächstes tun würde. Der Hexenmeister realisierte, dass der Junge ihn nicht in irgendeine Richtung drängte, sondern einfach nur wartete.

„Du bist so anders als die paar Nephilim, die ich kenne.“ Magnus hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das zu sagen, aber die Röte, die sich auf Alecs Wangen ausbreitete, war eine nette Belohnung. Der Junge zog die Knie an, als versuche er, sich zu verstecken, und brachte Magnus so dazu, sich selbst und jeden anderen zu verfluchen, der den Jungen nicht genug geschätzt und ihn somit dazu gebracht hatte, sich so zu verhalten. Sicher konnte dieser Instinkt, sich zu verstecken, nicht nur in seiner Schüchternheit begründet liegen.  
Er fühlte, wie er leise seufzte, und setzte sich auf den Boden neben Alecs Bett, gab ihm genügend Freiraum, ließ aber seine Hand nicht los. Magnus beobachtete die Farben auf ihrer Haut, wie sie langsam auftauchten und ruhig wieder verschwanden. Dann bewegte sich Alecs Hand, zog sich zurück, und sorgte für einen kurzen Moment der Panik in dem Hexenmeister, als er in die Augen des Jüngeren sah.  
„Ähm- Du musst nicht-“ Er sah weg, versteckte sich hinter seinen Haaren, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, du möchtest nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so etwas Dummes getan habe, ich wusste nicht, dass die Wunden auch bei dir zu sehen sein würden. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun, also …“ Magnus fühlte, wie die Panik ihn übermannte, als sie Kälte in ihn zurückkehrte.  
„Nein. Ich werde dich nicht wieder verlassen. Nicht nachdem wie ich dich habe fühlen lassen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht begeistert davon, zu jemandem zu gehören, aber ich möchte es wiedergutmachen. Ich wäre außerdem ein Idiot, wenn ich jemanden wie dich gehen ließe.“ Seine Lippen begannen sich zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen. Er beobachtete, wie die Wangen des Jungen erröteten.  
Magnus konzentrierte sich darauf, was er jetzt fühlte. Die Kälte begann langsam zurückzuweichen, und es gab Anzeichen von etwas ruhigerem. Hoffnung? Er fühlte sich friedlicher, jetzt wo er wusste, dass Alexander sicher war und sich besser fühlte.  
„Ich- Ich mag deine Augen.“ Der Satz war so unerwartet und leise, dass der Hexenmeister es beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Er sah zu dem Nephilim, der sich leider abgewandt hatte, versuchte sein Erröten zu verstecken. Das Kompliment und von wem es kam war so überraschend, dass Magnus lachen musste, so dafür sorgte, dass Alec sich bei dem Geräusch wieder zu ihm drehte und noch etwas röter wurde. „Tut mir leid, das war dumm …“ Der Junge biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, lenkte Magnus Aufmerksamkeit so auf seinen Mund.  
„Beruhige dich, Alexander, ich war nur ein wenig überrascht. Niemand hat das je zuvor über meine Augen gesagt“, schnurrte Magnus ruhig. Die meisten Leute dachten, seine Augen wären komisch. Der Junge schien sich tatsächlich etwas zu beruhigen. Alles in dem Hexenmeister schrie danach, ihn wieder zu berühren, aber er gab dem Jungen seinen Freiraum. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich um ihn herum verhalten sollte.

Das war nicht Magnus‘ Art. Wie viele Male hatte dieser Junge ihn heute aus seiner Komfortzone geschubst? Jetzt starrte der Jüngere auf seine Hände, während er sie gegeneinander rieb, als wisse er nicht, was er mit ihnen anfangen solle. Magnus hoffte, dass er nicht dafür sorgte, dass der Junge sich unwohl fühlte. Als der Junge sich bewegte, bemerkte er beinahe nicht, die die Röte auf dessen Wangen sich vertiefte während er flüsterte: „Kann ich deine Hand halten?“ Magns lächelte daraufhin – es schien als wüsste Alec ganz genau, wie er sich fühlte – und streckte seine Hand aus, schloss ihre Finger umeinander, und rieb mit seinem Daumen in beruhigenden Kreisen über die Hand des anderen.  
Der körperliche Kontakt schien dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich beide beruhigten. Der Hexenmeister beobachtete ihn nun, daran zweifelnd, ob er die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, wirklich stellen sollte. Alec schien ruhig genug und er konnte sich noch immer entschuldigen, wenn er nicht antworten wollte.  
„Erzählst du mir, wie es für dich war?“ Magnus sah ihm in die Augen, während er den Jungen darum bat, die Erfahrung mit ihm zu teilen. Alec schien anfangs wie erstarrt, doch dann wurden seine Augen sanft und entspannt, als hätte er darauf gewartet und gewollt, dass jemand ihm diese Frage stellte. Und dann redete er, erzählte Magnus alles mit sanfter Stimme, die manchmal aufgrund all der Emotionen brach. Und als Alec fertig war, sprachen sie weiter, teilten ganz einfache Sachen miteinander. Magnus brachte den Jungen sogar einige Male zum Lachen und er war sehr stolz darauf. Der Hexenmeister lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Alec bereits schläfriger wurde; es war niedlich, wie er gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte, nur damit sie mehr reden konnten. Magnus brachte den jungen Nephilim dann dazu, sich hinzulegen, noch immer seine Hand haltend.

Ihr Gespräch kam langsam zu einem Halt, wurde zu angenehmem Schweigen, und der ältere Mann war nicht überrascht, als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Alexander schlief. Es brachte ihn nur dazu, noch mehr zu lächeln, als er sah, wie jung und ruhig der Nephilim aussah, wenn er schlief. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft, die Hand des Jungen los- und ihn gehen zu lassen, aber er wusste, was er wissen musste. Nur das warme Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, gab ihm genug Kraft, das zu tun. Als er sich auf Alecs Zimmer teleportierte, konnte er nur grinsen, bei dem Gedanken an die kleine Notiz, die auf dem Kissen des Jungen zurückgelassen worden war, wo er sie nach dem Aufwachen gleich als erstes sehen würde.  
 _Ruf mich an._


End file.
